Boucle Rousse et les trois yohkai
by Masami Corp
Summary: ONESHOT Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai des cours rien que sur les contes de fées ? Et comme j'écris mes fics pendant les cours, forcément... Bon, aussi débile que le reste.


**Titre** : Boucle Rousse et les trois yohkai

**Auteur** : Masami XII, aucune évolution par rapport aux clones précédents.

**Base** : Yu Yu Hakusho (y sont pas encore morts, profitons-en) et aussi Boucle d'Or et les trois ours.

**Genre** : Parodie débile et portnaouak, bref, le meilleur de la Masami Corp. (1)

**Couples** : Bah Papa yohkai et Maman yohkai.

**Disclaimer** : Togashi s'accroche à ses persos comme un môme à son pot de nutella, comme ma sœur à msn, comme la tacheau chemisier blanc tout neuf, comme la rélé-chose à Hee-chan, comme ma mère à ses vieilleries, etc. Les ayants droit de Boucle d'Or sont en revanche tous morts depuis longtemps.

**Note** : j'ai deux fics à chapitre en projet, quatre traductions en cours et la flemme de finir tout ça… Du coup, ptit one-shot débile pour patienter.

**Distribution** :

Urameshi Yusuke as Papa yohkai

Kurama as Maman yohkai

Hiei as Bébé yohkai

And…

Kuwabara Kazuma as…

Boucle Rousse !

* * *

Il était une fois une charmante fillette, à la chevelure dorée ondoyante, que l'on surnommait Boucle d'Or. 

Si ce début vous plait, manque de bol, parce que moi, Candy, c'est franchement pas mon truc. Ou alors pour faire une parodie hentai. Seulement pour pouvoir parodier une série faut la connaître, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de me la farcir.

Moi je préfère Yu Yu Hakusho. Définitivement. Alors on va un peu changer l'histoire. Je recommence donc du début.

Il était une fois un garçon, pas vraiment gâté par la nature, aux cheveux roux un peu frisés, qui s'appelait Kuwabara Kazuma. Et là, comme c'est une parodie de Boucle d'Or et qu'en plus c'est moi l'auteur, je décide qu'on l'appelle Boucle Rousse. Et je l'ai déjà dit, si ce que j'écris vous plait pas, vous avez qu'à écrire votre propre fic (2). Vous pouvez même faire une autre parodie de Boucle d'Or si ça vous amuse, je dirai rien. Enfin si : je vous enverrai une review, et même pas méchante. Alors au boulot. Bon, j'en étais où moi avec vos conneries ? (Ouais ! VOS conneries !) Ah oui. Donc on l'appelait Boucle Rousse. Boucle Rousse, un jour qu'il s'ennuyait un peu, décida d'aller faire un peu de tourisme dans le Makai et partit donc seul à l'aventure, histoire de faire valoir son courage légendaire. Il se balada dans les sombres forêts du Makai pendant trois jours, puis finit par admettre qu'il s'était perdu. Il erra encore pendant trois jours, puis tomba enfin sur une habitation. Voyant la végétation qui la recouvrait en grande partie, il la crut tout d'abord abandonnée. Il tourna autour pendant une demi-heure avant de se résoudre à entrer en pétant un carreau et se coupant allègrement la main droite. Il pénétra donc dans une maison joliment décorée, avec des plantes en pot et des bouquets de fleurs un peu partout. Il fit quelques pas tout en se tordant le cou pour admirer la déco.

Boucle Rousse : Visiblement, y'a une nana qui vit ici… (3)

Ses pas et ses réflexions furent interrompus lorsqu'il buta sur… Sur quoi ? Merde, c'est quoi déjà l'histoire ? Un recueil de contes, vite ! Putain, où est-ce que je l'ai foutu déjà ? « Les Infortunes de la Belle au Bois Dormant », c'est pas ça, « Comment élever un clone », c'est pas ça, « Contes des Mille et Une Nuits », c'est pas ça mais on approche, « La vivisection pour les nuls », non plus, « Latin débutant », berk ! Qu'est-ce que ça fout là ça ? Ah ! « Contes pour enfants sages ». Je sais pas si je peux le lire, mais bon, on fera comme si. Voilà, j'y suis. Je reprends :

… Lorsqu'il buta contre un fauteuil. Il s'assit dedans, mais se releva vite lorsqu'il trouva un bout de pizza coincé sous un coussin.

Boucle Rousse : Putain, mais faut vraiment être un porc !

Il se releva d'un bond et avisa un autre fauteuil. Celui-ci était propre, et d'un style des plus élégants, aussi s'installa-t-il dedans. Il le trouva hélas beaucoup trop mou et eut assez de mal à s'en extirper. Il finit par trouver un troisième siège, beaucoup plus petit que les précédents.

Boucle Rousse : Arf arf arf, c'est un fauteuil pour nains ou quoi ?

Il s'assit dessus en rigolant, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il se retrouva les fesses par terre, le siège ayant cédé sous son poids.

Boucle Rousse : Aïeuh !

Il se releva en grimaçant et se frottant vigoureusement le bas du dos.

Boucle rousse : Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je commence à avoir sérieusement faim moi…

Il se dirigea donc vers la cuisine à la recherche de quelques denrées comestibles. Il tomba tout d'abord sur une boîte à pizza qui contenait encore trois parts, mais il la referma dès qu'il sentit une odeur pestilentielle venir lui chatouiller les narines. Apparemment, le bout de pizza de tout à l'heure provenait de cette boîte. Il trouva ensuite une corbeille de pommes, mais elles lui semblèrent si belles et si rouges, qu'il se demanda, peut-être à tort, peut-être à raison, s'il ne s'agissait pas de pommes empoisonnées. Il finit par dénicher un steak dans le frigo, le fit cuire, et le mangea sans en laisser une miette. (4)

Après ça, il sentit ses paupières qui commençaient à s'alourdir. Cela faisait tout de même près d'une semaine qu'il se trouvait dans le Makai, les combats avaient été nombreux, et le repos rare. Il monta donc à l'étage où il découvrit une première chambre. Enfin, il supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre. Le sol était jonché de vêtements plus ou moins sales, de magazines ouverts, de papiers d'emballage divers et d'autres objets variés. Après une minutieuse observation, Boucle Rousse finit par remarquer une forme qui ressemblait plus ou mois vaguement à un lit, mais tellement envahi par le bordel ambiant qu'il ne se sentit pas le courage de le débarrasser pour s'y reposer(5). Il referma donc la porte et ouvrit la suivante. Il identifia immédiatement ce qu'il voyait comme étant une chambre de fille. La pièce était d'une propreté irréprochable, les vases remplis de fleurs aux couleurs délicates, et la décoration du meilleur goût (6). Il aurait pu s'installer ici bien sur, et passer une nuit agréable, mais chacun connaît la galanterie légendaire du grand Kuwabara Kazuma, et dormir dans le lit d'une demoiselle, à laquelle on n'a pas été présenté de surcroît, n'est assurément pas quelque chose de galant ni même d'acceptable. Il referma donc la porte et se dirigea vers une troisième pièce. L'ameublement de celle-ci était plus que sommaire : un futon et un placard pour l'essentiel. Le mur de béton brut était laissé nu.

Boucle Rousse : Celle-là, elle doit pas servir souvent…

Bien que l'endroit ne soit pas très attrayant, Boucle Rousse décida de s'en accommoder et s'allongea sur le futon où il eut tôt fait de s'endormir en ronflant bruyamment. (7)

Non loin de là…

Kurama : Hiei-chan, il est temps de rentrer !

Hiei : Attends, il bouge encore.

Yusuke : Arrête de jouer avec la nourriture sale môme.

Kurama : Ton père a raison, je passe un temps fou à nettoyer les plaies et à enlever le brûlé à chaque fois.

Hiei : Vos gueules, j'vous dis qu'il est pas encore mort.

Kurama : Yusuke chéri, je crois que tu devrais surveiller ton langage en présence de Hiei-chan, j'ai l'impression qu'il prend de mauvaises habitudes.

Yusuke : Putain, tu fais chier, c'est toujours de ma faute ! Si tu le couvais pas autant aussi ! Une bonne raclée de temps en temps, voilà les secrets d'une bonne éducation ! (8)

Kurama se transforma en yohko, son regard glacial et doré posé sur Yusuke.

Kurama : Touche à un seul cheveu de mon bébé et tu souffriras tellement que tu me supplieras de t'achever…

Yusuke : Oh et puis merde, fais comme tu veux.

Ils prirent le chemin de leur maison, Kurama en tête, Yusuke grommelant, donnant des coups de pieds dans les pierres et tirant des reigun sur tout ce qui bougeait, et Hiei traînant derrière lui ce qui avait été le cadavre d'un yohkai.

La première chose qu'ils virent à leur arrivée fut le carreau cassé.

Kurama : Bizarre…

Yusuke, lui, s'écroula dans son fauteuil et se mit à fouiller entre les coussins.

Yusuke : Quel est l'enfoiré qui m'a pris ma pizza ! C'est toi sale môme !

Hiei : Y'a que toi pour bouffer un truc pareil. Et puis elle est là ta pizza, par terre.

Kurama : Il me semblait t'avoir dit de la jeter de toutes façons, non ? De plus…

Il s'interrompit et fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose avait changé : son fauteuil avait été déplacé d'au moins 1 cm et demi sur la gauche. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose aurait-il profité du carreau cassé pour entrer ?

Hiei : Ah l'enculé !

Kurama : Hiei-chan, sois poli s'il te plait.

Hiei : Et je m'assois où moi maintenant ! Par terre !

Les trois yohkai regardaient les restes de la chaise et s'interrogeaient. La part de pizza, d'accord. Le fauteuil qui bouge, peut-être. Mais la chaise de Hiei était intacte lorsqu'ils étaient partis, ça c'était certain. Quelqu'un l'avait donc brisée en leur absence.

Kurama : Ca commence à être inquiétant. Vous croyez qu'il est encore là ?

Yusuke : Aucune idée, mais moi j'ai la dalle. Je propose qu'on bouffe d'abord et qu'on réfléchisse ensuite.

Hiei : Toi, réfléchir ?

Kurama : C'est d'accord.

Ils se rendirent donc à la cuisine.

Yusuke : Bon, en tous cas, personne n'a touché à ma pizza cette fois.

Kurama : Jette ça et prends plutôt une pomme, personne n'y a touché non plus.

Hiei : Putain, y'en a marre !

Yusuke : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Hiei : Mon steak est plus là !

Kurama : Tu es certain de ne pas l'avoir mangé ?

Yusuke : Il était encore là quand j'ai pris ma bière avant de partir ce matin en tous cas.

Kurama : Je ne sais pas qui a fait ça, mais il va le regretter. Il vaut mieux fouiller la maison tout de suite.

Ils vérifièrent les pièces du rez-de-chaussée sans résultat puis montèrent à l'étage. Yusuke ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Kurama : Alors ?

Yusuke : On dirait qu'il n'y a personne.

Hiei : Va savoir, y'a peut-être un cadavre enseveli sous tout ce bordel… (9)

Yusuke : Et dans ta chambre ?

Kurama : Rien, mais je sais que quelqu'un a ouvert la porte.

Hiei : Comment tu sais ça ?

Kurama : C'est un secret. Vas plutôt regarder ta chambre.

Hiei : Hn… L'enfoiré !

Kurama : Hiei-chan, sois poli…

Mais Boucle Rousse, réveillé en sursaut, courait déjà vers la porte, ce n'était pas un gamin qui pouvait l'empêcher de passer. Il écarta celui-ci de sa trajectoire d'un coup d'épée astrale. Mal lui en prit : Il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il percutait un yohko, dont le regard doré lui glaça le sang.

Kurama : Récapitulons… Violation de propriété privée, entrée par effraction, destruction de biens privés, vol, agression caractérisée à l'arme blanche et enfin délit de fuite. Le jugement sera impitoyable… (10)

Boucle Rousse : J'ai droit à un avocat ?

Hiei : Bute-le !

Kurama : La sentence est tombée.

Il tira de ses cheveux d'argent une feuille, qui s'allongea jusqu'à mesurer une cinquantaine de centimètres. Elle semblait étrangement étincelante. Boucle Rousse la sentit se poser sur son coup, elle était dure et froide, comme une lame. Déjà, il récitait une prière pour le salut de son âme.

Yusuke : Attends !

Kurama : Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ?

Yusuke : Toi, t'es un ningen ?

Boucle Rousse : Ben… Ouais…

Yusuke : Merde.

Hiei : C'est quoi le problème ? Butez-le quoi !

Kurama : On ne peut pas.

Hiei : Pourquoi !

Kurama : Les yohkai n'ont pas le droit de tuer d'humains.

Yusuke : Et on a déjà suffisamment d'emmerdes avec tes conneries sale môme.

Boucle Rousse : Vous pouvez pas me tuer ?

Yusuke : Nan.

Boucle Rousse : Bon ben je vais y aller alors moi ! Désolé pour le dérangement, hein !

Kurama : Minute. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas te tuer que tu ne vas pas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

Boucle Rousse : Je vous ferai parvenir un chèque de dédommagement.

Yusuke : Génial, un comique… Manque de bol, on n'a pas besoin de fric. Par contre… Un esclave, c'est toujours utile, non ?

Kurama : Ranger la maison, arroser les plantes…

Yusuke : Chasser les autres yohkai, surveiller le gamin…

Hiei : Et bien sur servir de punching-ball de temps à autre.

Boucle Rousse : Ah… Euh… Et pendant combien de temps ?

Yusuke : Bah… Un mois, un an, un siècle…

Hiei : Jusqu'à ce que tu crèves quoi.

Kuwabara : Ah.

Kurama : C'est merveilleux mon chéri, nous allons avoir beaucoup plus de temps libre maintenant… Tous les deux…

Kurama, toujours en yohko, regardait Yusuke d'un air tendre (11). Boucle Rousse fit la grimace.

Yusuke : D'ac, mais reprend d'abord ton apparence normale.

Kurama s'exécuta et vint se pendre au cou de Yusuke, le couvrant de baisers.

Kuwabara : T'es un mec ou une gonzesse toi ? (12)

Kurama, d'une voix un peu plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée et d'un air menaçant : Répète un peu ça ?

Boucle Rousse : Heu… Naaaan, j'veux pas dire que t'as une tronche de fille, juste que je me demandais à cause du môme !

Yusuke : On l'a adopté.

Kuwabara : Aaaaaahhhhhh… Comme il est mignon ce petit…

Il avait à peine effleuré les cheveux de Hiei pour lui caresser la tête qu'il se prenait un magistral coup de pied dans les parties, donné par « le mignon petit ». Il tomba à terre et Hiei se mit à lui shooter dedans aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. (13)

Yusuke : Le tue pas on t'a dit !

Kurama : Mais laisse-le donc s'amuser un peu, ce n'est qu'un enfant… Et viens plutôt par là mon amour…

Yusuke : D'accord… Le premier arrivé en haut fait ce qu'il veut de l'autre !

Kurama : Tricheur, tu es parti avant !

Mais qu'importe… Maintenant, grâce à leur nouvel esclave à tout faire, papa et maman yohkai allaient avoir tout le temps d'expérimenter de nouvelles pratiques…lol

* * *

M XII : Et un nouveau chef-d'œuvre, un ! 

LI : T'es encore là toi ?

M XII : Oui pourquoi, ça te pose un problème ?

LI : Non, juste que si j'étais toi, je me carapaterais vite fait.

M XII : Pourquoi ? C'était un happy end, non ?

LI : Pour Yusuke, Kurama et Hiei, oui.

M XII : On s'en fout des autres, c'est pas des bishônen.

LI : Pas besoin d'être beau pour te tuer.

M XII : Tu crois ?

LI : Oui.

M XII : Oups.

LI : Comme tu dis.

Kuwabara : Masamiiiiiiiiii…

M XII : Quoi, quoi ! Tu vas avoir l'incroyable chance de passer le reste de ta vie auprès des trois plus beaux mecs que Togashi-sama ait jamais créé et tu te plains !

Kuwabara : Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre qu'ils soient beaux ! Chuis pas une tapette moi !

LI : Quel manque d'ouverture d'esprit…

M XII : Je ne t'utiliserais pas dans un couple yaoi même si tu me suppliais à genoux de toutes façons…

LI : Pov'type !

Kuwabara : Mais je vais commettre un double homicide moi…

LI : … J'vais vous laisser, faut que j'aille mettre le couvert.

M XII : mais il est que 10 h 30…

LI : Je préfère m'y prendre à l'avance.

M XII : Ah, OK. Où on en était tous les deux ? Ah oui. Je te conseille vivement de t'excuser pour ton attitude déplacée et tes propos insultants, ou je pourrais bien me fâcher…

Kuwabara : Oh, vraiment ?

M XII : Vraiment.

Baffe

M XII : Aïeuh !

Baffe

M XII : On frappe pas l'auteur !

Baffe

M XII : Espèce de personnage secondaire à la manque !

BAFFE

M XII : Tu devrais me remercier d'avoir fait de toi le personnage principal de cette histoire !

BAFFE

M XII : Même Yukina, elle a vufte pitié de toi !

VLAM

M XII : Nan, les coups de pied, f'est pas du veu…

VLAM

M XII : Pinaive, fa fait mal…

VLAM

M XII : Argh…

Etc., etc.

* * *

**Notes : **

(1) LI : Hem, hem.

(2) LI : T'as tes règles ? Tu t'es fait jeter ? Ta mère a pas voulu racheter de nutella ? T'as un bouton sur le nez ? M XII : Nan. LI : Pourquoi cette agressivité alors ? M XII : C'est Damien, il m'embête…

(3) M XII : Nan mais c'est quoi ces préjugés ? Les mecs y peuvent pas aimer les bouquets de fleurs ! Et les filles elles peuvent pas être bordéliques !

(4) LI : Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils ont pas fait les courses ? M XII : T'iras trouver un Auchan ou un Leclerc dans le Makai toi…

(5) LI : C'est drôle, on dirait ta chambre. M XII : …

(6) M XII : C'est drôle, on dirait ma chambre. LI : …

(7) M XII : Ben ouais, on est dans Boucle d'Or, pas dans la Belle au Bois Dormant…

(8) LI : L'enfant terrible, la mère poule et le père démissionnaire… Ca fait pas un peu cliché de série américaine ça ? M XII : …

(9) LI : T'as vérifié ta chambre récemment ? M XII : …

(10) LI : T'as oublié tentative d'abimage de bishônen. M XII : T'as lu quelle édition du code civil toi ?

(11) LI : J'ai un peu de mal à imaginer le yohko avec un regard de jeune fille amoureuse… M XII : Je reconnais que ça nécessite une certaine concentration.

(12) M XII : Et bientôt, le nouveau livre de Kuwabara Kazuma, « le suicide pour les nuls »…

(13) M XII et LI : Adorable…


End file.
